First, the existing 3GPP LTE/LTE-A system will be briefly described. Referring to FIG. 1, the UE performs an initial cell search (S101). In the initial cell search process, the UE receives a Primary Synchronization Channel (P-SCH) and a Secondary Synchronization Channel (S-SCH) from a base station, performs downlink synchronization with the BS, and acquires information such as a cell ID. Thereafter, the UE acquires system information (e.g., MIB) through a PBCH (Physical Broadcast Channel). The UE can receive the DL RS (Downlink Reference Signal) and check the downlink channel status.
After the initial cell search, the UE can acquire more detailed system information (e.g., SIBs) by receiving a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) and a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDSCH) scheduled by the PDCCH (S102).
The UE may perform a random access procedure for uplink synchronization. The UE transmits a preamble (e.g., Msg1) through a physical random access channel (PRACH) (S103), and receives a response message (e.g., Msg2) for the preamble through PDCCH and PDSCH corresponding to the PDCCH. In the case of a contention-based random access, a contention resolution procedure such as additional PRACH transmission (S105) and PDCCH/PDSCH reception (S106) may be performed.
Then, the UE can perform PDCCH/PDSCH reception (S107) and Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH)/Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) transmission (S108) as a general uplink/downlink signal transmission procedure. The UE can transmit UCI (Uplink Control Information) to the BS. The UCI may include HARQ ACK/NACK (Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest Acknowledgment/Negative ACK), SR (Scheduling Request), CQI (Channel Quality Indicator), PMI (Precoding Matrix Indicator) and/or RI etc.